Oh, Bite Me
by ivenoticed-twice
Summary: The mating process if new to Cora. It's also annoying. Every month she has to mate with some guy in order to keep her body from getting too fueled up, resulting in her going all killer wolf on people. Every female wolf does this - every MALE wolf does this, so why is it so annoying? Oh, right, because it's with Stiles the idiot human.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles shut the door to the dark, empty classroom and turned back around to Cora, who stood against the desk with her arms crossed.

"So..." He rubbed his hands together awkwardly. "How does this work?"

Cora raised her eyebrows. This wasn't happening.

"Is there some sort of werewolf thing you have to do?" he continued.

"Like what?" Cora questioned.

Stiles shrugged. "Like, meditating for a while so you keep control and don't accidentally kill me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Um, yes, actually. What if we do it and it turns out that all we were doing was getting groovy because you didn't do the thing that makes it official werewolf mating business?"

Cora winced. "The fact that you referred to it as 'getting groovy' makes this whole situation worse."

"What do you want me to call it?"

"Having sex?"

"That's a bit more awkward-inducing."

"But 'getting our groove on' turns you on?"

"Okay!" Stiles exclaimed, holding his hand up. "Alright, it doesn't matter. What does matter is what Derek said needs to happen."

"What?" Cora hissed and stood up from the desk. "When did you talk to Derek about this?"

"I didn't," he corrected, then pointed an anticipating finger at her. "You did."

"No, I didn't," she scoffed.

Stiles opened his hands. "I told you to!"

"I'm not talking to my brother about the _mating_ process. And I especially wasn't going to tell him that you were my partner."

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but after not finding words for a few moments, he gave up and dropped his head back, hands on his face. "So what do we do now?" He gestured to her body. "What if you turn into a werewolf half way through and devour me?"

Cora shook her head. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! You're the werewolf! If we were both human, this would be safe and easy."

"If we were both human, I wouldn't be doing this mating thing with you at all."

Stiles exhaled in exasperation. "Oh yeah, that's the way to get a guy in the mood. 'I wouldn't be here with you if I could help it.'"

"You think I actually _want _to screw you? You're the last person on earth I would want to get _groovy _with!"

"Fantastic. Feeling's mutual."

"Then let's just get this over with."

"Fine by me," Stiles mumbled in a low voice, then advanced on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you Stora shippers out there. I thought I should let you know that these are so short because I own a drabble blog, but for some reason I felt like these drabbles (ficlets) needed an actual grouping on . So sorry for the maddeningly short chapters. But on the upside: it shouldn't take me too long to update! **

* * *

Stiles rolled his legs off the side of the desk, sitting up. They both breathed loudly. They both remained silent. And they both were too shell-shocked to reach for their clothing.

Cora looked at the back of his head. He was just sitting there, doing nothing. She reached above her head and found her shirt. Holding it to her chest, she sat up behind him. She couldn't see his face, and that was distressing her. She wanted to know his thoughts. If he had any collected thoughts. She didn't have a solid idea running through her head. Everything was kind of a blur.

But finally, he did talk. Actually, he chuckled first. "Well, that was, uh..." He rubbed the back of his head. His muscles filled out as he moved. Cora found it amazing that he kept those hid. He wore small enough clothing - you'd think she'd have noticed them at some point.

Stiles turned his head over his shoulder for a split second to look at her, but he turned away before she really got a look at his face. Cora looked towards the door. "Impressive," she finished.

Stiles looked at her for a long moment that time. "What?"

A smile crept to her lips. "You didn't tell me you were that...skilled."

"Skilled? Are you serious?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. I'm made that up to spare your ego."

"No, see," he turned back to the room and reached for his pants at his feet. "That's something you would actually do, so don't go getting all sassy on me."

Cora inhaled deeply, keeping her eyes from him as he dressed himself in a hurry. "Whatever. Forget it."

"Good." He looked around for a moment, then his eyes settled on her. His stare was deep. Even though his eyebrows were knitted together in an odd facial expression, his gaze seemed to sweep over every part of her body. "What?" she questioned.

He motioned towards her chest. "That's my shirt."

She looked down. Yup, it was. Great.

Looking behind her again, she saw her actual shirt, and she made sure to huff as she threw him his shirt and pulled hers back on.

"So... Your mating crave quenched?"

Cora slid down the other side of the desk to put on her pants. Stiles wasn't looking at her anyway, however. "Yeah, I guess."

"How often are we supposed to do this?"

She shrugged as she finished buttoning her pants. "I guess whenever I'm feeling a serial killer urge coming on."

"Seriously," he stopped her. She looked up. He was dressed, as was she. All he was waiting for was his answers, then he'd probably run out of there as fast as he could. "Once a month? Every week? I kinda need to know, seeing as I'm your mate and everything."

"Stiles," she sighed. "I seriously don't know anything about this-"

"Another thing," he basically interrupted. "Am I for sure your mate? Or is there somehow a way to switch over to someone else?"

Cora scoffed. "Does it bug you that much? Nice to know you've having second thoughts after we've done it once."

Stiles frowned and pulled his head back. "I've _been_ having second thoughts. So have you. Why are you all defensive all of the sudden?"

"I'm not," she snapped, crossing her arms to end the conversation. "Look, we're done here, so..." she looked to the door, "let's be done."

Stiles licked his lips as he watched her for a moment. She must have gotten on his last nerve, however, because he finally exhaled loudly and walked towards the door. He didn't say anything in his leave. He just left her to close her eyes and curse her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear my intentions were to write this quickly. I don't know what's taking me so damn long. I'll work on my timing, shall I?**** But thanks if you're reading, anyway!**

* * *

This was happening. There was no other choice. This was the only option. It sucked, yeah, but not as much as the other way would have sucked.

Cora knocked on the door in front of her, then looked down the hall to make sure no one was around. Who would be around, she didn't know. Couldn't hurt to be suspicious, though.

Thirty seconds after she knocked, the door opened. Her never-so-unfamiliar uncle stood before her, frowning. "If there's a crisis, I'm really the last person you should have come to."

Cora rolled her eyes. If she could act laid back and pissed off about all of this, maybe it wouldn't be so awkward. "I need to talk to you about werewolf business."

"What kind of werewolf business?"

"_Werewolf business_," she returned, giving no further clues. However, he didn't seem to need any more. He held a serious face for a long moment, then it broke into a laugh. Cora glared. "Why are you laughing?"

Peter leaned his arm against the door frame. "Are you coming to me for boy advice?" His upper hand was no secret to either of them.

She sneered. "I just came to make sure I have all the facts straight."

"What kind of facts?" He chuckled, frowning. "What is there to be confused about?"

"There's mates, right?" She pushed past him straight into the apartment. "How do you know who yours is?"

She heard the door close from behind her as she made her way for the couch. Peter walked in after her, grabbed an orange on his way past the kitchen, then tossed it carelessly from hand to hand as he drew out her time. "You know who your mate is if you feel a strong connection to them."

"Like love?" she tried to hit home.

"No," he disappointed. "Any strong connection. It could be hate, or jealousy, or even annoyance."

Cora dropped her head back on the couch. "That's maddeningly unhelpful."

Peter smirked to himself and sat down in the chair opposite her. "Yeah, the whole thing is maddening. That's why a bunch of young werewolves skip it and end up committing massacres."

"That's great," Cora rushed, "now tell me what I do to make sure I know who my actual mate is."

Peter started to peel his orange, finding something to do with his hands. Cora only wished she had such a distraction. "You have to test it out. Test _people _out."

Cora frowned. "What does that mean? Screw everyone I get annoyed at?"

Peter shrugged. "Or have any emotional connection towards, yeah."

"Until _what_?"

"Until you slowly start to feel a different connection towards them." He tossed a peel onto the table between them. "At first, it can be any emotion, like I said, but after you start mating around-"

"Oh, my God-"

"You'll find someone that you can't shake. You'll go from any emotional connection to a very distinct, werewolf connection."

Cora shook her head. She couldn't just be human like everyone else... "Is that it? Or is there something else I should know?"

Peter studied his orange with mild interest, holding it up in the light. "No, that's about it. Find your mate. Mate. Be careful not to kill your mate."

Cora tensed up. "Hold on, what? How do you kill your mate? Why would I need to be careful about that?"

Peter ate a piece of his fruit. "If you don't time everything correctly you could easily turn into a werewolf at some point during the process and maul your mate to death, and then you have a load of problems on your hands."

"You turn into a werewolf while you're mating? That happens?"

Peter frowned and threw a piece of peel at her face, bouncing it off her nose. "Of course it happens; use your head."

_Little piece of shit was right. _"How do you prevent that? When is the 'right time'?"

"It's pretty easy. If you feel like killing them at any point, you're probably about to kill them."

"What if I always want to kill him?"

Peter stopped mid-thought and tilted his head. "Do you already know who your mate is?"

Cora's stomach did a back flip, and not the good kind she used to get in middle school. "No. I'm just assuming, since I hate the human race."

Peter backed off, but not before eyeing her suspiciously. "I think this urge to kill him would be a little more... alarming."

"Is that it, then? Nothing else hidden in the rules?"

He crossed his legs and looked back to his fascinating orange. "Yeah, there is one more thing." He looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Don't go to your uncle with these questions."

Cora rolled her eyes, stood up, and left as fast as she could.


End file.
